In a production environment, different types of devices are continuously produced and manufactured. These devices generally belong to a device under test (DUT) category. These devices are required to be tested before entering the market. The purpose of performing the test(s) is to ensure that the devices are working well and are free from any defect. The test(s) also prevents damaged devices from entering into the market.
The testing may be performed manually or automatically. In manual testing, chances for human errors are high. Also, human involvement takes lot of time and energy in performing the test. To overcome the manual testing, automatic testing is done. Generally, robots are used for performing the automatic testing of the devices. The automatic robots are programmed to use their hands and arms to test the devices. However, the robotic arms have limited axis of freedom. Their functioning is limited with pre-programmed instructions. Moreover, robotic arms have fixed length, which restricts them when reaching for the next device in a queue of devices. Further, robotic arms are also restricted to test only limited number of devices depending up on its size and shape.